Sorcha: Queen of the Demonata
by Elizabeth Rosalin
Summary: Sorcha is trying her best to practice magic and keep her life together, but with all the demons killing those she loves, she can barely keep herself together. It all started with Rory, he made her cross lines and there is no going back. Lord Loss will never let her get her life back, she is his queen, and she will open the portal that was closed only years ago. Will she do it?


div id="p32628309" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: center;"  
div class="cm-text cm-leader cm-drop-cap" style="margin: 1.11111em 60px 0.11111em; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden; text-align: left;"The howls of hell peeling my skin back and back, holding me firmly against the wall as ghoulish demons feed on my screams. My mind is fully connected to the earth now, and I can see the tunnels they rampage through to get to us. You'd think I could fight back, that I could just wake up or pinch myself because this must be a dream... If you think this is all a dream you don't understand. Maybe your village was left untouched by the ravages of demon hordes, but I find that highly unlikely./div  
/div  
div id="p32628310" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;"Our world is small, news of an island free of the demons traveled fast. The island is the only safe place left and because no demons that I've seen can swim, so we must be safe when we get to the island. Druids and Priestesses were the last to go, but the Old Ones left far before that, and sometimes I wish they had taken us with them and left the Demons here to feed on what was left. Because we can't leave, we are what's left./div  
/div  
div id="p32628311" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;""Bairn, you must get inside, it's almost dark now, and Mother is calling us." shouted Ghul from the hill. The world crashes back down on me and I feel my first gasp of air in minutes, the sea crashes against the cliffs behind me, soaking me in a spray of sea water. The water washes off the blood I feel pouring out all over me, but I don't worry. Mother will cover them in a salve before we speak again./div  
/div  
div id="p32628312" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;""Ghul, how did you find me? I told only mother where I was going." I shouted in reply, pulling my undergarments over my chilled bare skin. My dress was soaked in blood and changed the color from a deep brown to a maroon. Demon blood and human blood mixed together can form many dyes and potions of healing, death, and reanimation. I laced the back of my dress together and covered my chest with a damp shawl and began up the hills and towards home./div  
/div  
div id="p32628313" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;""Well, Sorcha, you need to be more careful in your practices. I'm sure that if we lived closer to the village every boy in there would come by while you strip for the Old One's visions." Ghul laughed as he ran towards me, "Don't want those hanging out" he put his delicate fingers to work, buttoning up the front of my dress. Ghul was always the best brother I could ask for, even if he wasn't really mine. "Have you seen Duff lately? His parents have been asking for him, but he hasn't ben around in a few days." Chills went down my spine, If Duff went missing then either the Demons were soon to attack or Duff was running around stupidly as always./div  
/div  
div id="p32628314" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;""I haven't seen him lately, but you know Duff, he'll show up soon. Dead or Alive is where I can make no promises." I know Duff is irresponsible, but he should've been home days ago if what Ghul says is true. Hopefully Duff is still alive, but the Demons make it nearly impossible to hope for good./div  
/div  
div id="p32628315" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;""I hope he's alright-" A shrill scream froze us, I looked towards the cliff where I was standing only moments ago, and began to run for dear life. In our world, you have to stay in shape or die./div  
/div  
div id="p32628316" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;""Run, Ghul, Run!" I shouted behind me, finding it was too late, he had already began running and was almost in the walls of the village before I said a single word./div  
/div  
div id="p32628317" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;""Sorcha!" I heard a voice beneath me and the ground began to ooze, pulling the hem of my dress into a black goo beneath my bare feet. My hair began to sizzle, turning from a light red into a deep black. I trudged through the goo and prayed to the Old Ones that I would reach home alive. Looking behind me I saw a beast the size of my hut engulfed in flames with wasps flying around its tiny head. The flames dripped from its racing body like water off rocks on a rainy day. Another scream of my name made me realize that it wasn't Ghul screaming for me, it was Rory./div  
/div  
div id="p32628318" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;"I screamed for Rory, but he lay still on the ground ahead of me. Finally pushing my way out of the deep goo, My hair returned to its normal red shade and my dress sizzled away from my legs, leaving only patches of fabric covering my now shivering body. I rushed to Rory's side and began to drag him into the village, the walls shutting to prevent the demon from getting inside and wreaking havoc. I shouted, begging for them to let us in, to halt the shutting of the gates, but the walls continued to fall./div  
/div  
div id="p32628319" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;""Sorcha, let me go, you can make it. Just leave me to-" he whispered hoarsely, grabbing my hand./div  
/div  
div id="p32628320" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;""No! Rory, I won't let you go. I can't just leave you to die out here alone." I let go of Rory and held his hand to my cracked lips, a sign of a promise I made long ago. "I promised to never let anything happen to you. Your mother made me swear to keep you alive and happy. I work hard on making you happy, but I won't let you just die." Tears began falling down Rory's cheeks. Rory's mother died in a demon attack years ago, he was one of her only living sons. Lucky for her, Rory fell for a priestess, and I promised her I'd protect him from the demons as long as I was alive. I may not love the boy, but I will take care of him./div  
/div  
div id="p32628321" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;""Sorcha, I love you. Go." He kissed my hand and pulled the knife from his belt and pushed me away. He ran screaming towards the approaching demon and jumped. Delving the knife deep into the Demon's head, instantly putting out the bright flames and exploding the demon, covering Rory in acidic black demon blood./div  
/div  
div id="p32628322" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: left;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden;"I ran to Rory, tearing my dress and wiping as much acid as I can before I must use magic to save him. Soft moans escape his pale, thin, and hollowing body as I grab herbs from my dress pouch, quickly mushing and mixing a few blue and red leaves together. I wish that I could even possibly know whether this mix would save his life. It could just as quickly end it. I need to use magic to save him, but the sun was setting behind me./div  
/div  
div id="p32628323" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 20.0044460296631px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: center;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.11111em 60px; padding: 0.35714em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.28571em; vertical-align: baseline; min-height: 1.28571em; color: #535353; word-break: break-word; overflow: hidden; text-align: left;""Sorcha! Get out of there!" shouted Ghul, running up to me. He came to a halt when he saw Rory lying on the ground in front of me. "What the hell happened?" he asked, falling to his knees at Rory's feet. He looked to me, hoping I had a way to fix all of this. All I wanted was to practice in peace and get home, how did all of this happen so fast?/div  
/div 


End file.
